Hank's Legacy
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: A look at what Ron's tradition of watching "Snowman Hank" means to Kim.


Missing Hank

By Mitch

Kim Possible characters and situations are owned by Disney. Used without permission.

"Snowman Hank's gonna be on forever!" declared a seven year old Ron Stoppable. As he had done these past three years, he was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Stoppable family. His best friend, Kim Possible, had joined him, but she was less enthusiastic.

"Ron, it's the same special every year," she told him, "there's a videotape of it out now. Can't you just get a copy and watch that whenever you want?"

"Not the same, K.P. It has to be seasonal. It's tradition."

"Are you sure it's not because you like our couch and our T.V.?"

"Yeah, that too. I mean, your couch is comfy, your T.V. is bigger. It's the perfect atmosphere."

"I was kinda hoping that you watched it here 'cause you liked spending time with me and my family."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I do! I do! And you used to like this show too!"

"Yeah, I did but, aren't we getting…old for it?"

"More the point that we should enjoy it now. Look, can't I just have this half-hour of snowman bliss? I don't wanna regret it later on in life "

"Well, you do always stay to join us for Christmas, even though you don't have to," said Kim, "okay, you can watch. It's not like you're gonna keep watchin' it when we're teenagers!"

"Snowman Hank still rocks!" exclaimed Ron as he watched the special with his pet naked mole-rat Rufus.

"Rocks!" exclaimed Rufus.

Kim couldn't believe it. Here they were, fifteen years old, Christmas Eve at the Possible house, and Ron was still engrossed with Snowman Hank.

_They have to put that show on DVD, _she thought, _not that it would persuade him from watching it when it comes on the air, though._

Kim loved having Christmas with her family and Ron coming over for Christmas made her love it even more. However, although it had been a couple of years since Ron bought him, she was still getting used to Rufus. At least Ron had someone to share some experiences with that she wasn't that into, like video games and wrestling, among other things.

That kind of worried Kim. She and Ron had a lot of common interests while growing up, but things had been changing lately. Well, at least she was changing that is. Ron still shopped at Smarty Mart while she shopped at Club Banana. Ron was watching cartoons while she watched soap operas. Kim liked to think she was maturing. Actually, she had known she was maturing since the way Ron looked at her when puberty kicked in for her. Funny how she felt more flattered than creeped out that day.

At least they both still had Bueno Nacho. Ron was stuffing himself with Tacos while Rufus went into the nachos while Kim had a bean chimerito. Lately though, her parents were insisting on switching to veggie burritos due to her missions. She did have to stay in shape for her now dangerous lifestyle. Kim said she would consider it, but figured that things wouldn't always be too dangerous. At least she didn't have to fight super villains or anything like that.

"I guess I just had my fill of snowmen what with the 'rents making me, Jim, and Tim make 'Snowy the Snowman' every year. It got old fairly fast."

"But Hank's got something Snowy never had: a banjo!" explained Ron, "besides, Hank's got to do those six tasks to make the world a better place. That's something the two of us could relate to these days."

"Well, I guess," said Kim, "I guess it's his mustache that gets to me. I'm just not into facial hair, I guess."

"Awww. But I wanted to grow a goatee!"

"Well, It's your face, you're choice. I wouldn't stop you."

"It may be you're face, Ron, but I'm the one who has to kiss it!"

"Uh, I can't tell if you're angry with me or not when you word it like that, K.P."

Kim then collapsed on her parents' restored couch and Ron looked at her with concern. Rufus left his pocket and crawled toward Kim.

_Time was that he would run to her_, thought Ron, _but he's not getting any younger._

Rufus did his own "puppy-dog pout" to Kim. Smiling a little, she patted him on the head.

"Thanks Rufus. Sorry I reacted like that, Ron. I guess that this pregnancy gets to me sometimes."

Ron joined his wife on the couch and smiled.

"Actually, Kim," he said while stoking his (rather thin) beard, "this facial hair is probably more trouble than it's worth. I have to clean it and stuff and I've almost shaved it off a couple of times out of habit. And hey, I don't want to bug you in any way when we mash lips."

He put his hand on her belly and they both smiled.

"Monique and Zita sure gave you a baby shower last week," whispered Ron.

"I think Zita was getting her mind off of missing Felix," said Kim, "he's been helping his mother on some projects for a while."

"And I've been missing my video game buddy, too," said Ron, "anyway, I guess I don't want my hairy chin pulled by our little tyke here. Can we make a deal?" asked Ron, "I'll shave off this thing if…"

"I can't believe I agreed to this years ago," muttered Kim to herself.

Ron and toddler Joan Stoppable were on the Possible's couch watching the new deluxe edition of "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank" on her parents' Sky-Beam Player.

_We could be watching this at home on Ron's Z-Boy 5 game system, _thought Kim, _but Ron insisted on continuing the tradition of watching it here...like how he insisted on using a game system for our disk player_

"Es Noey de Noman!" happily cried little Joan, "Noey on tee bee!"

"No, honey," said her father, "Snowy's in the front yard. This is Snowman Hank."

"Noman Hake!" cheered Joan, "Hake!"

"Yeah! Now you're getting it, kid!"

_At least Ron found someone else to share his passions with, _thought Kim, _I do miss Rufus as much as he does, though. Menwhile, Felix and Zita are on their honeymoon. _

"Hey, K.P., join us," said Ron, pointing over his daughter's head and pointing to the empty seat.

"Mama," said Joan, "cee Noman Hake!"

"Uh, I don't know," said Kim, "I mean, I agreed that Joan could watch it with you if you shaved, but I still think I'm too old for…"

Then, her husband and little girl both did a puppy-dog pout.

"Hoist by my own petard," muttered Kim, putting a hand to her head, "alright, but just for tonight."

"Yay!" cheered Ron and Joan in unison as Kim sat on the couch.

"Mommy does get nostalgic sometimes, " said Kim as she playfully ruffled Joan's hair, "and your father does have good taste."

And the family started a new tradition that night.

End


End file.
